Many different parameters of compressor airfoils can influence aerodynamic performance of the compressor. For example, the leading edge shape of each airfoil affects the incident angle of the air on the stator vanes and/or rotor blades, which may help to delay the onset of airfoil stall and thus possibly improve the surge margin of the compressor.
Continual improvement in compressor airfoil design is sought, in order to seek improvements in compressor aerodynamic performance.